Mother
by BaekXOrange
Summary: No summary, just a story about Haechan-jisung as Mother-soon #Haechan#Jisung#Nomin#Jeno#gs


Bugh!!!

seorang anak bertubuh gempal terhuyung kebelakang setelah mendapat pukulan pada wajahnya, pelaku pemukulan tampak terengah-engah dengan air mata yang siap tumpah, menatap sengit pada lawannya

"Kau itu hanya orang miskin yang tidak memiliki Ayah, beraninya memukulku, awas kau!" bocah gempal itu lalu berlari pulang, meninggalkan bocah kecil dengan tubuh bergetar, sembari terisak pelan dibawanya kaki-kaki kecilnya berjalan pelan menuju rumah, tangannya tak berhenti mengusak air mata yang membanjiri pipinya, kakinya berhenti berjalan ketika kedai mie sederhana yang sudah tutup di ujung jalan mulai terlihat, tampak Mamanya sudah menunggunya didepan pintu, menatapnya dalam, bocah kecil itu lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya, ketika tiba dihadapan Mamanya, wajahnya tak berani menatap pada Mamanya, firasatnya yakin jika Mamanya sudah mengetahui masalahnya dengan bocah gembul kaya yang dipukulnya tadi sepulang sekolah, anak itu pasti mengadu pada orang tuanya dan mendatangi Mamanya

"Masuk" suara tegas Mamanya terdengar, Jisung nama bocah manis itu lalu mengikuti langkah kaki Mamanya dengan pelan

"Duduk" suara Mamanya kembali terdengar

"Jadi, penjelasan seperti apa yang akan kamu berikan pada Mama hmm?" Mamanya memang sosok yang tegas, sebagai orang tua tunggal, dia mendidik Jisung dengan keras, meskipun begitu Jisung sangat menyayangi Mamanya, beliau wanita paling hebat dimata Jisung, mendidik dan merawat Jisung sendirian tanpa sosok suami yang mendampinginya, Lee Haechan, Wanita yang Jisung janji akan merawatnya hingga tua, meskipun baru berusia 9 tahun tapi Jisung sangat mengerti bagaimana beban yang dipikul Mamanya, jadi tak akan dibiarkannya orang-orang menghina Mamanya

"Dia menghina keluarga kita Ma, tidak akan masalah jika dia hanya menghina Jisung, tapi dia juga menghina Mama, Jisung tidak terima!" jelas Jisung

"Jisung, mereka orang kaya, bisa melakukan apapun yang mereka mau, bagaimana jika mereka mengadukanmu pada sekolah dan kamu di keluarkan, Mama hanya punya Jisung jadi tolong bersekolahlah dengan benar, biar bagaimana pun memukul orang itu tetap salah, sekarang kemarikan telapak tanganmu, Mama akan menghukummu" Jisung lalu mengulurkan telapak tangannya, detik berikutnya suara ringisan dari mulutnya terdengar, Mama menghukumnya dengan memukul telapak tangannya

"Sekarang kembali kekamarmu, setelah makan malam langsung tidur, besok meminta maaflah pada temenmu yang kamu pukul, mengerti?"

"Baik Ma" Jisung berlalu menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Mamanya yang menatap sedih dan bersalah padanya

=

Keesokan harinya Jisung sudah siap untuk berangkat sekolah seperti biasanya, di tengah jalan tampak bocah kaya yang dipukulnya kemarin melewatinya dengan seringai menyebalkan, Jisung menghela nafas pelan, mencoba mengabaikan, dipercepatnya langkah kakinya, ketika sampai di gerbang sekolah tiba-tiba dia tidak diperbolehkan masuk kedalam sekolah oleh satpam sekolah

"Mengapa aku tidak boleh masuk?" tanya Jisung pada satpam

"Maaf Jisung, tapi kepala sekolah mengatakan jika kau tidak boleh masuk sekolah selama 4 hari kedepan, saya juga baru diberitahu beberapa saat yang lalu"

Tiba-tiba bocah gembul kaya kemarin mendekatinya sambil tertawa remeh

"Sudah kubilang jangan main-main denganku, kau di skors oleh kepala sekolah, kau hanya anak orang miskin, Ibumu hanya penjual mie busuk tak berguna" ejeknya, murid-murid yang kebetulan berada di dekat mereka sontak tertawa, Jisung mengepalkan telapak tangannya kesal, didekatinya bocah gembul tersebut

"Jangan menghina Ibuku, kau hanya orang bodoh yang berlindung dibawah ketiak orang tuamu, seperti sampah masyarakat" balas Jisung, mendengar ucapan Jisung bocah kaya itu lalu marah, satpam yang melihat perdebatan mereka segera mendekati mencoba untuk melerai, tapi terlambat ketika melihat keduanya sudah saling memukul, keadaan bertambah rumit ketika murid lain segera menggerumungi keduanya.

Tak lama kepala sekolah tiba lalu berteriak agar keduanya berhenti, semuanya lalu menjauh, keadaan Jisung dan bocah kaya itu sudah berantakan dan luka-luka

"Ada apa dengan kalian? mengapa berkelahi di Sekolah? Choi Yunsu, Lee Jisung aku akan memanggil orang tua kalian besok suruh mereka datang menghadapku, Kau Lee Jisung pulanglah, kau di skors 4 hari karena memukul temanmu kemarin sore" Kapala sekolah berlalu, Choi Yunsu si bocah gembul itu menatap remeh pada Jisung, murid yang lain juga segera berlalu menuju kelas masing-masing, satpam yang mendekati Jisung, bertanya apa dia baik, dan dijawab anggukan pelan, Jisung menghela nafas pelan, bingung tentang apa yang harus dia katakan pada Mamanya, beliau pasti kecewa padanya, seharusnya tadi Jisung membiarkan saja Yunsu menghinanya, tapi Jisung sangat marah karena dia menghina Mamanya.

"Hhhh, maafkan Jisung Mama" ucapnya pelan, tujuannya kali ini ketaman lama yang sudah tak terpakai, sangat jarang ada yang datang kesana, Jisung suka ke tempat itu karena tidak ada orang.

Waktu makan malam tiba, kini Haechan sedang menyiapkan makan malam, Jisung duduk di kursi, menatap Mamanya, dalam hatinya menyusun kata demi kata untuk diucapkan pada Mamanya.

"Jisung, ayo makan, mengapa melamun?" suara sang Mama menyadarkan Jisung dari lamunannya

"Eoh? Aaa tidak apa Ma. Hmm kelihatannya enak, Selamat makan Ma" Jisung lalu melahap makan malamnya, Haechan tersenyum, perasaan hangat muncul di hatinya, Jisung putranya tumbuh dengan baik, Jisung juga anak yang pengertian dan penyayang, dia tidak pernah bertanya tentang keberadaan sang Ayah, sedikit rasa bersalah muncul dihatinya, meskipun tidak pernah bicara tapi Jisung pasti ingin tahu tentang Ayahnya, tapi terlalu sulit bagi Haechan jika mengingat tentang pria tak bertanggung jawab itu

**#Flashback**

_Haechan menatap keranjang belanjaannya dengan gembira, hari ini dia ingin memasak makanan kesukaan Jeno, kekasih yang juga merupakan calon Ayah dari anaknya, mereka sudah bersama sejak kuliah, Jeno merupakan anak dari keluarga kaya, orang tua Jeno tidak menyukainya, jadi mereka menjalani hubungan secara diam-diam. Haechan mengerenyit melihat mobil mewah yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya, dengan perlahan dia memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, langkahnya sontak terhenti melihat sepasang paruh baya yang merupakan orang tua Jeno berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, mencoba menepis pikiran buruknya, Haechan lalu membungkuk sopan kepada keduanya__"Kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu" Nyonya Lee membuka suara terlebih dahulu, matanya menelisik Haechan dari kepala hingga kakinya, matanya lalu berhenti pada perut Haechan yang mulai terlihat membuncit, Haechan reflek menutup perutnya dengan keranjang belanjanya__"Silahkan masuk Tuan, Nyonya" ucap Haechan__ketiganya lalu duduk di sofa lusuh milik Haechan__"Kami tidak ingin berbasa-basi Haechan.. kami ingin kau menggugurkan kandunganmu, kami tau itu milik Jeno, tapi Jeno akan menikah dengan gadis lain, jadi kami tidak ingin kehadiran anak itu merusak masa depannya" Tuan Lee berucap dengan tegas, lalu mengeluarkan amplop cokelat berisi uang yang Haechan yakin isinya tidaklah sedikit__"Ini uang gunakanlah dengan baik, anggap ini adalah uang ganti rugi, dengan uang ini kau bisa hidup dengan baik" Haechan terdiam, benar firasatnya bahwa kehadiran orang tua Jeno bukanlah hal yang baik, tapi tidak, bagaimanapun caranya Haechan akan tetap mempertahankan bayinya__"Maaf Tuan Nyonya, tapi aku tidak akan menggugurkan bayiku" Haechan terdiam sesaat, menghela nafas pelan, lalu kembali melanjutnya perkataannya__"Aku akan pergi dari hidup Jeno, aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggunya, tapi kumohon biarkan aku dan anakku hidup" Haechan menunduk setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya, orang tua Jeno terdiam, keduanya saling memandang sesaat__"Hhh baiklah, kau boleh membawa anak itu, tapi kau harus menepati janjimu, jika sampai kau muncul dalam kehidupan Jeno maka aku tidak akan tinggal diam" setelah itu orang tua Jeno berlalu pergi dari rumahnya, meninggalkan wanita malang yang menangis tersedu-sedu.__Itu adalah terakhir kalinya Haechan berhubungan dengan Jeno dan keluarganya, dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di sebuah kota kecil yang jauh dari ibu kota._

**#Flashback End**

"Ma, Mama!" Jisung melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya di hadapan sang Mama

"Eoh! ada apa Jisung?" Haechan mengerjap pelan

"Mama melamun, apa ada masalah?" tanya Jisung dengan wajah khawatir

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa" Haechan tersenyum pelan

"Hmm Ma, ada sesuatu yang ingin Jisung katakan pada Mama" Jisung menggigit pelan bibirnya, sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan masalahnya di sekolah

"Ma, sebelumnya Jisung ingin minta maaf pada Mama, maaf jika Jisung selalu menyusahkan Mama, setelah ini Mama boleh memarahi Jisung tapi Jisung harap Mama tidak membenci Jisung" Haechan yang mendengar kata-kata Jisung terdiam

"Ada apa sebenarnya hmm? mengapa berbicara seperti itu" tanya Haechan, Jisung lalu mulai menceritakan masalahnya di sekolah, sampai pada panggilan orang tua untuk menghadap kepala sekolah, Haechan terkejut mendengar ucapan Jisung, Ya Tuhan, bagaimana jika Jisung di keluarkan dari sekolah? hanya itu sekolah negeri yang ada di kota ini, sekolah lain adalah sekolah swasta dengan biaya yang sangat mahal

"Ma.. maaf" Jisung menangis melihat Mamanya yang hanya diam, Haechan yang melihatnya tersenyum hambar, tangannya mengelus rambut Jisung dengan sayang, anaknya berkelahi demi membelanya, Haechan merasa terenyuh dan merasa bersalah

"Tidak.. tidak apa, besok Mama akan menemui kepala sekolah, sekarang Jisung harus tidur, tidak baik jika tidur terlalu malam" Jisung lalu mencium pipi Mamanya dan berlalu kekamar tidurnya.

=

Haechan terdiam di depan kepala sekolah, terlalu terkejut ketika mendengar putusan dari pria paruh baya tersebut, Jisung benar-benar di keluarkan dari sekolah, sebenarnya Jisung tidak akan dihukum seberat itu jika seandainya yang dipukulnya bukan merupakan anak dari donatur utama dari sekolah ini, setelah berpamitan, Haechan melangkah gontai keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah, menarik nafas pelan Haechan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sekolah tersebut, Haechan meyakinkan diri, dia pasti bisa menyekolahkan Jisung di sekolah lain, meskipun mahal, tapi Haechan akan tetap menyekolahkan Jisung.

Ketika tiba di rumah, matanya menatap sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir rapi di depan kedai mie miliknya, rasanya seperti dejavu, Haechan membuka pintu secara perlahan, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Jisung yang duduk berhadapan sepasang yang Haechan yakini merupakan suami istri yang tidak asing bagi Haechan, Jisung yang melihat kedatangan sang Mama segera mendekat

"Mama sudah pulang? mereka tadi datang mencari Mama jadi Jisung menyuruh mereka menunggu didalam" jelas Jisung

"Jisung masuklah kedalam" ucap Haechan, Jisung mengernyit tapi tetap menuruti perintah Mamanya, setelah melihat Jisung masuk ke kamarnya, Haechan menatap tamu tak diundangnya dengan tajam

"Apa maksudnya ini, Lee Jeno?" Tanya Haechan tegas

"Maaf mengejutkanmu Haechan, kami datang kesini ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu" ucap Jeno

"Kami ingin membawa Jisung" bukan, itu bukan Jeno tapi istrinya Jaemin yang dulunya merupakan sahabat Haechan semasa kuliah , Haechan yang mendengarnya sontak terkejut

"Apa maksudmu?! dulu orang tuamu menyuruhku membunuhnya, dan kini kalian ingin membawanya, KALIAN TIDAK MALU?! Tidak, aku bisa mengurus anakku sendiri" teriak Haechan

"Dengar Haechan, kau tidak sadar dengan keadaanmu? Jisung akan tumbuh, keperluanya semakin bertambah, apa kau sanggup, bahkan ku dengar dia di bully oleh teman sekolahnya karena tidak memiliki Ayah, dan hanya tinggal bersama Ibunya yang miskin, dia bahkan di skors, itu yang kau katakan sanggup?" ucap Jeno, Haechan menatapanya tak percaya

"Kini kau mengungkit tentang caraku mendidik Jisung? kemana saja kau selama ini huh?" air mata Haechan tumpah begitu saja

"Dengar Haechan, itu hanya masa lalu, seharusnya kau bersyukur, dengan kami membawa Jisung, bebanmu jadi berkurang, lagi pula aku tidak bisa memiliki anak, jadi aku akan merawat Jisung seperti putra kandungku sendiri" Jaemin membuka suara

"Dengar Jaemin, bagaimanapun aku tidak akan memberikan Jisung" kekeh Haechan

"Mengapa kau begitu egois Haechan? Jisung memerlukan figur keluarga yang lengkap, ada Aya, Ibu, dan keperluannya akan terpenuhi, ku harap kau akan memikirkan ucapanku" Haechan terdiam mendengar kata-kata Jeno, memang benar jika Jisung memerlukan itu semua, tapi Haechan tidak pernah berpisah dengan Jisung, hanya putranya itulah sumber kekuatannya, apa dia sanggup berpisah dari anaknya?

"Ma..." suara Jisung sontak menyadarkan Haechan

"Jisung mendengar Mama berteriak, apa Mama baik-baik saja?" tanya Jisung

"Iya.. Mama baik" Haechan tersenyum menatap Jisung, lalu memeluk anak semata wayangnya tersebut

"Kalian sebaiknya pergi" ucap Haechan tanpa menatap Jeno dan Jaemin

"Kami pergi tapi sebaiknya pikirkanlah lagi" Jeno berlalu pergi seraya menggenggap tangan Jaemin.

Haechan duduk termenung didalam kamarnya, tangannya menggenggam buku tabungannya, isinya sangat sedikit, tidak akan cukup untuk biaya sekolah baru Jisung, kedai mie miliknya juga sangat sepi, jika meminjam uang, Haechan takut tak akan bisa melunasinya, belum lagi sekarang ini dia merasa fisiknya melemah, menghela nafas pelan, teringat akan perkataan Jeno tadi siang

"Apa aku memang egois?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, Haechan lalu memasuki kamar Jisung, putranya itu tidur pulas, air mata menetes dipipinya

"Apa Jisung ingin bertemu Ayah?" Tanya Haechan pelan

Setelah meyakinkan diri, Haechan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa Jisung pada Jeno, bukan, bukan Haechan tidak menyayangi putranya itu, dia sangat menyayangi anak satu-satunya itu meski harus berjauhan tapi dia yakin Jisung akan tumbuh dengan baik di dalam keluarga Jeno

"Kita akan kemana Ma?" tanya Jisung

"Kita akan bertemu seseorang" ucap Haechan, tangannya mengelus pelan rambut Jisung

"Siapa?" Jisung menatap wajah Mamanya dengan penasaran

"Rahasia" balas Haechan

Setelah beberap jam akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah keluarga Lee, setelah meyakinkan diri Haechan menekan bell, tak lama pintu gerbang terbuka, Haechan dan Jisung di tuntun untuk memasuki pekarangan rumah mewah milik Jeno, Jisung sampai terperangah, merasa takjub dengan rumah besar tersebut, mulutnya tak berhenti mengatakan 'woah' dan decak kagum, Haechan yang melihat tingkah putranya hanya tersenyum lirih, ketika masuk kedalam, Jeno, Jaemin, Tuan dan Nyonya Lee sudah menunggu kehadiran mereka, Haechan lalu menuntun Jisung membungkuk sopan, mereka semua lalu dudul di sofa mahal yang terasa begitu empuk

"Nah Jisung, berilah salam" ucap Haechan, Jisung membungkuk dan memperkenalkan namanya, matanya tak lepas dari wajah Jeno dan Jaemin karena mereka berdua yang beberapa waktu lalu datang kerumahnya

"Jisung, dia adalah Ayahmu" ucap Haechan menunjuk pada Jeno, Jisung sontak terkejut mendengarnya, dia selalu mengira jika Ayahnya sudah tiada, tapi ternyata Ayahnya masih hidup, perasaan senang muncul dihatinya, artinya dia akan memiliki keluarga yang lengkap, Mamanya juga tidak akan menerima penghinaan pikirnya, Jeno lalu menyuruh Jisung mendekat, Jisung lalu mendekat lalu memeluk Ayahnya tersebut, Jeno tertawa lalu balas memeluk Jeno, Jaemin yang melihatnya tersenyum pelan

"Mengapa Ayah tidak pernah datang?" tanya Jisung, mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu Jeno terdiam

"Ayahmu sibuk bekerja Jisung" jelas Haechan

"Bibi Kim, bawalah Jisung ke taman belakang, kami ingin berbicara" perintah Nyonya Kim, Jisung awalnya menolak tapi setelah melihat Haechan memberi izin padanya, Jisung akhirnya mengalah

"Jadi Haechan mulai sekarang kau menjauhlah dari Jisung, tidak perlu menemuinya" ucap Nyonya Lee, Haechan yang mendengarnya sontak terkejud

"Mengapa demikian? Jisung anakku aku berhak menemuinya" ucap Haechan tidak terima

"Mulai sekarang Jaemin adalah ibu Jisung, dia masih kecil, dia akan melupakanmu dengan mudah, dia tidak akan memerlukanmu lagi" ucap Tuan Lee dengan tegas, Jeno dan Jaemin hanya diam

"Kalau begitu Jisung tidak jadi kutitipkan pada kalian, aku akan pulang membawanya" Haechan sudah berdiri bersiap untuk menemui Jisung, tapi tiba-tiba satpam datang dan menariknya keluar secara paksa, Haechan memberontak dan berteriak

"JISUNG!!!" teriaknya keras

"MA!!!!!" Jisung mencoba mengejar Mamanya yang di tarik keluar, tapi Jeno dan Jaemin mencegahnya

"Lepaskan!. Jisung ingin Mama" Jisung memberontak tapi karena tubuhnya kecil dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, wajahnya memerah karena menangis keras, Haechan menggedor pintu gerbang tapi tak ada yang membuka.

#10 years later~~~

Jisung menatap gerbang yang tinggi menjulang di hadapannya, gadis di sebelahnya menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum, Jisung balas tersenyum hangat, mereka lalu memasuki kawasan yang merupakan rumah sakit jiwa tersebut, Jisung sudah tidak asing dengan tempat ini, sudah sejak 2 tahun yang lalu dia rutin mengunjungi tempat dimana Mamanya dirawat, Ya, Haechan mengalami depresi berat setelah dipaksa berpisah dengan anak satu-satunya tersebut, setelah beranjak remaja Jisung juga mencari keberadaan Mamanya, lalu bertemu dengan mahasiswi jurusan psikolog yang pernah merawat Mamanya ketika magang, nama Zhong Chenle gadis asal Tiongkok yang kini menjadi kekasihnya

"Ma..." Jisung berlari pelan kemudia memeluk Mamanya yang kini menatap heran padanya

"Kau bukan anakku, mengapa selalu memanggilku Mama? bagaimana jika Jisung marah?" ucapnya sambil memeluk erat boneka panda favorite Jisung sewaktu kecil, Jisung tersenyum

"Maaf, aku hanya merindukan Mamaku" ucap Jisung

"Mamamu dimana?" tanya Haechan

"Di sini, di hadapanku" ucap Jisung pelan, tangannya mengelus telapak tangan Mamanya pelan, Haechan menatapnya bingung tapi tak terlalu peduli, dia hanya sibuk bernyanyi pelan dan memeluk boneka panda milik putranya.

End

Hi!! astaga udah lama banget gak bikin story lagi, ini cuma tentang mother-soon aja ya, terinspirasi dari salah satu film china yg sewaktu kecil aku tonton tp udh agak lupa sm ceritanya wkwk

hope u enjoy!!

Orange_


End file.
